This invention relates generally to methods of making mattresses and more particularly relates to methods of attaching cover material to produce a firm, uniform mattress construction.
In the construction of mattresses a padding is placed on either side of a coil spring construction and a cover is sewn over the spring. The cover is usually produced with a narrow quarter-inch flange to which edging or binding material is sewn. This construction sometimes requires loose padding in areas in order to provide a firm, flat mattress. In addition foam padding between the cover material and the flanging material usually is not much greater than one-quarter of an inch. Also, the edges of the mattress frequently came out narrower than the center of the mattress causing a curved or convex construction which is generally undesirable. The method and construction of the present invention eliminates most of these difficulties and produces a strong, flat, uniform construction.